The Pirate Revolution
by WannabeMarySue
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are stuck in the maelstrom of the Pirate Revolution and they must grow stronger in order to fight the corrupt World Government. At Grand Line High School and University, where they have been anonymously enrolled, fate drives them inexplicably together , and reluctantly they admit their feelings for each other as they prepare for the biggest battle of their lives.
1. A Fateful Meeting

**The Pirate Revolution**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Fateful Meeting?**

Sweat dripping down his forehead, Zoro panted heavily as he pulled the bokken**[1]** back from his unarmed opponent who lay sprawled across the mat in defeat. A predatory smile spread across his features as the referee announced his victory. _One step closer_ he thought to himself as he sauntered off the mat and over to Koshiro. Before he could reach his sensei though, a man dressed in all black with an abnormally long, square nose intercepted him.

"Congratulations on your win," the man said as he handed over a thick, manila envelope.

"Thanks," Zoro muttered as he glanced curiously down at the envelope, "What's this?" he asked but when Zoro looked back up, the strange man had disappeared.

* * *

Half a country away, Blackleg Sanji had just kicked a rude, uncultured man's ass while simultaneously serving the man's ex-date a steaming plate of decadently sautéed clams. He winked at the pretty blonde and prepared to inform her of just how angelic she looked.

"That's sexual harassment," the blonde stated matter-of-factly while adjusting her glasses before he even had a chance to say a word.

Sanji's puzzled apology died on his lips as the scantily dressed woman handed him a cream-colored envelope with the name Blackleg Sanji embossed on its front in gold. Sanji turned it over in his hands curiously, but before he could inquire what it was for a loud voice yelled from the back of the restaurant, "Eggplant! Stop flirting with the women like you're straight**[2]** and get back to work!"

An embarrassed blush crept up the back of Sanji's neck as he stomped towards the kitchen and yelled, "Ever heard of bisexuality you shitty old geezer? And I _was_ working! Not my fault you can't manage to keep a steady wait staff!"

* * *

On a small island, far off the coast of Japan, a boy in a straw hat laid the final blow on his fishman opponent as a small, eclectic group of people**[3]** cheered him on from where they were standing next to a pile of unconscious fishmen lackeys.

Turning to his companions, Strawhat Luffy—who had just unknowingly earned himself a 30 million berri**[4]** bounty—said with a beaming grin, "C'mon Nami, Usopp, Chopper. We're going to school!"

* * *

"Once you get off the plane, follow the rest of the crowd out of the terminal," Koshiro instructed Zoro over the phone.

"I'll be fine sensei," Zoro said, only mildly exasperated with his over-protective teacher, "It's not like I'm gonna get lost or anything…"

Halfway across the world, Koshiro executed a perfect head-desk at the obliviousness of his former student. "Just remember to look for the man holding the card with your name on it, okay?"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine! I gotta go, they're starting to unload the plane."

"Bye, Zoro." And with a click, the comforting voice of his sensei was gone, leaving Zoro all alone, halfway across the world.

"Welcome to Wicklow, Ireland," the tinny voice of the pilot announced over the loud speakers, "We have arrived ten minutes ahead of schedule. It is a windy 70 degrees here and please enjoy your stay!"

Zoro stood up, but had to hunch over slightly to keep his head from hitting the low ceiling. He reached up into the overhead bin and pulled out his small suitcase before checking his pocket for his claims check and weapons permit**[5]**. No way was he taking any chances; not with his precious swords.

After he exited the plane and collected his army green katana bag, Zoro meandered his way towards where he thought the airport exit would be. When he realized he was getting nowhere fast, Zoro stopped abruptly in the middle of the walkway.

"_Ooopphh_! Watch where you're going asshole!" an angry voice snapped as a blonde teenager, no older than Zoro, ran into him.

Zoro stared at the blond,e unimpressed before saying, "You watch it, bastard." He cast his eyes around him, trying to subtly locate an airport map.

"If you're trying to get to the baggage claim, you're going in the wrong direction," the blonde said with a smirk before melting back into the bustling airport crowds.

"I am _not _going in the wrong direction," Zoro grumbled as he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. He hadn't walked for more than a few yards before an over-sized golf cart with a blaring alarm screeched to a stop beside him. Sitting in the passenger seat was a familiar face; one with an abnormally long and suspiciously square-shaped nose.

"Hello again, Roronoa Zoro!" the man greeted the lost looking teen, "I was waiting for your out front, and I was just beginning to worry about you—it _has_ been almost an hour after all, since you landed—then someone called me up and informed me that you had, and I quote 'The worst sense of direction in all of Japan.' Of course, now that you're in Ireland, it might improve some!" the square-nosed man laughed at his own joke before motioning for Zoro to join him on the cart, "Anyway, just hop on up and we'll get you to the car and then to the school real quick! Don't you worry!"

"Uh, okay," Zoro said as he clambered onto the overgrown golf cart, lugging his suitcase and katana bag on after him.

"My name's Kaku, by the way," the man informed Zoro as they sped through the airport, "I work in the recruitment department at Grand Line High School and University."

"You're the one who gave me the letter," Zoro said as he remembered the strange disappearing man.

"Yes, indeed I was!" Kaku replied with a beaming smile.

* * *

Sanji sank into the soft leather seat of the black Sedan that his escort, Jabra, had led him to. "Damn," he muttered, "International flights sure are a pain in the ass."

Jabra eyed him in the mirror from the driver seat before asking, "Where'd you fly in from?"

Sanji rolled his neck and sighed when a satisfying _**pop**_ rang out before replying. "Flew in from Fukuoka, Kyushu in Japan. Finding a nonstop flight from Fukuoka to Wicklow was a nightmare! By the way, we're in the middle of a city, how the hell is there supposed to be a safe haven here?"

Jabra deftly maneuvered the wheel and turned down the side road to avoid the heavy midday traffic. "Water 7 isn't in Wicklow," he replied cryptically.

"If it isn't in Wicklow, then where the hell is it?" Sanji snapped back, utterly confused.

"Look," was Jabra's reply. Ahead of them, a bridge started to materialize, the fog that blanketed it kept what lay on the other side a mystery. Black Sedans identical to the one Sanji was currently riding in drove towards the mouth of the bridge from the other three roads that connected to it. They drove onto the bridge and into the heavy fog; Sanji stared out the window curiously at the dark water teeming below the bridge. He could have sworn he had seen a huge, writhing shape beneath the water's surface but when he looked again, nothing was there.

"Water 7 is up ahead," Jabra announced as he sped towards the end of the bridge.

Ahead of them a huge city rose out of the water; the buildings were built on top of each other to form a fantastical giant fountain. Water poured down from aqueducts above the city and people rode around waterways on boats and strange creatures Sanji had never seen before. _So this is what a safe haven looks like,_ he thought,_ A place where all the people who know the truth can live safely away from the World Government_.

"What do you think?" Jabra asked, interrupting Sanji's thoughts.

"It's amazing," Sanji breathed as he gazed out in awe at the towering structures, "I never knew a place like this could exist. So, it's true then? All the things Zeff told me, I mean. About the World Government and Devil's Fruits? The Emperors and the Pirate Revolution?"

"All of it," Jabra confirmed with a nod. They drove through the city in silence; Sanji was too preoccupied with examining the passing buildings, waterways and the people that occupied them. The strange creatures that swam happily through the waterways—yagaras Jabra called them—acted almost human-like. The people though, the people were the strangest thing of all. Sanji watched as a group of men—pirates he assumed—drank happily at an outdoor café. One of them suddenly leapt up on the table and to the cheering groups awe proceeded to remove various body parts and juggle them. He happily laughed along with his crew, his bulbous red nose bobbing up and down with each chuckle. _Do all pirates dress up like clowns?_ Sanji thought to himself, not perturbed by the clownish man's strange abilities. Many people with equally strange abilities had dined at the Baratie, and he had learned at a young age not to question the otherworldly abilities.

"We're here," Jabra announced as they pulled between two iron gates behind several other black Sedans. Sanji stared up at the buildings that sprawled out in front of him. Above the main building's door the words **Grand Line High School and University **were set into the stone in bold, black letters. Opening the sedan's door, Sanji stepped out of the car and examined his new school further. From what he could see, it was made up of four buildings. The main one everyone seemed to be walking towards with their luggage, which was the biggest, and three others. Those were presumably the dorms, the auditorium and gym, and class buildings. Grabbing his suitcase from the trunk, Sanji bid Jabra a hasty farewell before heading towards the big oaken doors at the front of the main building. He stared up at the impressive building as he walked, unheeding of where he was going.

"Watch it!" a gruff voice grunted as Sanji accidently walked into his back.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," Sanji apologized as he ripped his eyes away from his surroundings.

"Oi, you're the guy who cussed me out in the airport today!" the other teen accused as he glared at Sanji. Sanji couldn't reply though, he was trying too hard to suppress the shudder of laughter that threatened to rip through his body. He remembered this guy alright. The high cheekbones, the sharp eyes, the perfectly toned muscles bulging beneath bronzed skin, cruelly hidden beneath a grey t-shirt. What he didn't remember though, was the mint green hair; oh no, that had been covered by a strategically placed black beanie. Finally unable to hold it in any longer, Sanji let out a large snort of laughter.

"Shit," Sanji laughed, "Yeah; that was me. It wasn't my fault you decided to stop in the middle of the airport like an idiot."

"Why are you laughing so hard?" the other teen demanded, still glaring at the chortling Sanji.

"Dude, have you looked in a mirror lately? Your hair is fucking green!"

"I know that!" the other teen growled as he turned on his heel and stomped away.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked curiously, "The main building's over here…" Sanji stared, yet again failing epically at trying to suppress the laughter that bubbled up inside of him as the teen turned around and stomped past him and up the stairs into the main building. _How the hell did you manage to miss it? _Sanji thought to himself as he followed the green-haired teen into the building.

* * *

Luffy sat in the metal folding chair, bouncing his knees up and down as he tried to suppress his stomachs loud growling.

"Usopp," he whined to the long-nosed sniper sitting next to him, "I'm hungry!"

"Shhh, Luffy! After orientation!" Usopp admonished quietly.

"But, Usopp!" Luffy whined again, not deterred in the slightest.

"No, Luffy!" Nami snapped from the other side of Usopp before raising her fist threateningly. Usopp immediately shrunk away from the powerful fist, but Luffy just whimpered pitifully and hugged his growling stomach.

"Here, Luffy," Chopper whispered, "I have a little bit of granola left you can ea—" Chopper was cut off as Luffy, quick as lightening, snatched the bag of granola from the small reindeer.

"Quiet you guys, some weird guy is about to talk!"

Up on the stage, a line of teachers sat on chairs behind a low table while a man with blue hair—and a white mouse peeking its head out of its owner's chest pocket—stood behind a podium. "Nmaa—hello new students! Welcome to Grand Line High School and University. While you are not all in the same year, you are all here for the same reason. You all know the World Government's secret. Nmaa—you know all about the things they have strived since their creation to keep secret. Because of this you have all become wanted people, but that doesn't mean you are criminals. You are all here at this special school in the heart of the biggest safe haven in the world because you are the best of the best. You are all strong and smart; the very things we need the next generation of revolutionists to be. You are our hope to keep the fight against the World Government and its skewed sense of absolute justice going. Here at school, I am your principal, Iceburg. This is Tyrannosaurus, my pet mouse."

Everyone stared at their new principal, secretly wondering if he was for real with that last statement. Iceburg left the podium to go take a seat, letting a blonde female take his place. "Hello everyone, my name is Kalifa, and I am the head of the recruitment department here at Grand Line. Today you will all be separated into your streams as you begin your education here. For many of you, your streams will be basic, like crew member, for others though, they will be much more specialized. Captain is the highest stream you can achieve, followed by first mate and so on and so forth. You can also belong to more than one stream if you are multi-talented, but that is rare. Now then, each of you are seated in a row in front of a teacher, please walk up to said teacher in an orderly line to receive your stream assignment."

Luffy peered up at the teachers sitting in front of his row; it was a woman with shockingly dark hair and a mild smile. _She looks cool_, Luffy thought as he stood up and bounded to the front.

"Oi! Kid, watch it! You're cutting the rest of us!" several teens yelled out as Luffy rushed past them in his haste to reach the front.

"Sorry!" Luffy said with a smile that belied his statement. He ran up to the front and beamed down at the raven-haired woman. She smiled serenely up at him.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I presume?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Yep!" Luffy said with a grin.

"You are just like your brother described."

"You know Ace?" Luffy asked excitedly as he bounced up and down.

"The better question is, who doesn't?" the professor replied with a light giggle.

"Robin," a man on the professor's left reprimanded, "Now is not the time for idle chatter."

"Of course, sorry Lulu! Now then, Luffy, I believe your stream choice is pretty obvious," Robin said with another mysterious smile.

"Yep! I am a captain!" Luffy replied with gusto, "Is that it? Could you tell me where the food is? I'm starving!"

"Move you cutter!" a boy with bowl cut hair snapped as he shoved passed Luffy and in front of Robin.

"I guess I gotta find the food on my own," Luffy muttered dejectedly as he walked away clutching his growling stomach.

* * *

After being told by an over-exuberant ducktail-haired, speedo wearing professor that he was not only in the swordsman stream, but also the first mate stream, Zoro had retreated back to his seat to take a quick nap before the ceremony continued. After what felt like only moments, Zoro was being shaken roughly awake by a pair of delicate, yet manly hands. That oxymoron alone was enough to stir Zoro from his nap.

"Oi, better wake up shithead or Kalifa's gonna have a fit," Sanji whispered as he shook the slumber teen's shoulders again. He had been sitting behind the snoring student, not really caring that he was asleep, that is, until Kalifa had shot a disapproving glance in their direction. Now pissed that the green-haired idiot had angered the blonde goddess, Sanji was trying his best to subtly wake him up.

"Go away asshole. Can't you see I am taking a nap?" Zoro mumbled as he swatted at Sanji's hands.

"Not in the middle of Kalifa's amazing speech you're not!" Sanji whispered furiously back. Zoro merely emitted another snore in reply. Fed up with his rudeness, Sanji did the only other thing he could think of. He raised his leg up and brought it smashing down on the idiot's stomach.

"Oofff! What the hell?" Zoro yelled as he jumped up and pulled out on of his swords, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up, shithead, that's what!" Sanji yelled back. By this time, the arguing duo had drawn everyone's attention. Kalifa paused in her speech and adjusted her glasses, their lenses flashing in displeasure.

"Nmaa—Robin, if you would be so kind?" Iceburg asked the amused professor.

"Right away sir," Robin replied as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Dos fleur."

Two hands sprouted on each of the arguing student's backs and stilled their movements. Both teens, realizing that the entire room had grown silent around them, looked embarrassedly up at the podium.

"Nmaa—glad to know we have a lively bunch this year!" was Iceburg's only comment.

Halfway across the room, Luffy turned to Nami and said matter-of-factly, "I want those two on my crew!"

"Of course you do," Nami replied with a resigned sigh.

* * *

"And why the hell should I join your crew?" Zoro asked as he glared at Luffy's smiling face.

"Because I am gonna be the one to take Gol D. Roger's place as Pirate King! And I only want the best on my crew! Nami says you are already the best swordsman here and we've only been here half a day!" Luffy exclaimed as he beamed up at Zoro.

"And what does any of this have to do with me?" Sanji grumbled as he stirred some sautéing vegetables in a pan, "And why the hell do you have to do it in the kitchen of all places!"

"It's not like it's your kitchen, asshole," Zoro shot back with a glare. That damn cook was really starting to get on his nerves. Screw the fact that his legs were miles long or his hips swayed in just the right way whenever he walked. Damn the blonde—his body just screamed sex, but his annoying voice ruined it. Damn it all.

"Quit staring, you creep!" Sanji snapped as he glared at the swordsman, "Besides, the teachers here practically begged me to take over the cooking. Apparently, the old cook just threw everything he found in the kitchen into a casserole dish and nuked it in the microwave."

Even Luffy cringed at Sanji's less than appetizing description of the old cafateria food.

"Besides, I could never let any of the beautiful flowers here eat anything less than perfection!" Sanji continued haughtily turning to the stove to check on his roast chicken.

"Can we get back to the important thing here…" Luffy asked as he stared at the cooking food, a thin line of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Don't eat that, idiot!"

"Oh, right! Sanji, Zoro, you are now a part of my crew!" Luffy said in an authoritive tone.

"Who said you could decide?" Sanji and Zoro yelled at the same time as they glared at the happy captain.

A long nose poked through the window that connected the kitchen to the cafeteria; it was soon followed by an face with an all-knowing expression on it. "I wouldn't argue with him if I were you; he doesn't take no for an answer. Besides, you have to join a crew! Why not the crew of the man who will become Pirate King?"

"How the hell are you so sure you are going to become Pirate King?" Sanji asked incredulously as he pulled the chicken out to baste it with a chicken and butter mixture. Luffy eyed it with wide eyes as he attempted to figure out a plan to steal it away from the watchful cook.

"Well," Luffy drawled as he inched closer to the stove, "I made a promise to a good friend of mine. I never break a promise which means I will become the Pirate King or die trying. Simple as that!" Quick as lightening, Luffy reached out his hand and snatched at the chicken; just as quickly Sanji brought his foot down _hard_ on Luffy's head.

"I'll join your shitty crew," Sanji said to Luffy's now severely swollen face.

"I guess I should join too…" Zoro said thoughtfully, "I mean, if I am going to be the best then that means I should be on the best's crew."

"So it's settled then!" Luffy said with a smile, "Now I've got my cook and swordsman slash first mate. Add that to my navigator, sharpshooter and doctor and I've got myself a crew!"

"You're still missing a vital person," Usopp said to Luffy from his spot at the window.

"You're right," Luffy agreed thoughtfully.

"If you ever want to set sail, you will have to bring him along," Sanji said, agreeing with the two of them.

"Yep! That's why we need to find a musician as soon as possible!" Luffy exclaimed loudly.

"Not a musician, moron!" Zoro yelled, "A shipwright! Of course I had to pledge myself to an idiot captain…."

"He's strong though," Usopp told Zoro, "He defeated Arlong and his fishman pirates. Of course he couldn't have done it without me! I defeated his best man! The strongest one! But I was stronger! Oh yes!" Usopp exclaimed as he posed smugly in front of the window, long nose pointing proudly into the air.

"You defeated a fishman?" Sanji asked Luffy disbelievingly.

"Mmhmm! It was easy! I did it for Nami!" Luffy replied with a goofy grin.

"Speaking of the lovely Nami-san, I must serve dinner to the ladies!"

"What about me?" Luffy whined as he stared longingly at the large roasted chicken and vegetables Sanji was preparing to carry out to the buffet..

"The _boys_ can get their food after all of the ladies are served!" Sanji replied sternly as he walked out of the kitchen, several plates balanced on his hands.

With a sigh, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp exited the kitchen and walked over to the table Nami and Chopper were sitting at.

"So I take it he convinced you and Sanji to join the crew?" Nami asked Zoro as he sat down at the table.

"Yep. Damn hard to say no to that idiot," Zoro replied.

"Believe me," Nami said, "I know! He went and saved my whole village just to get me to join. He even saved Chopper's entire island!"

Chopper sniggered into his hoof before adding, "And he saved Usopp's _girlfriend_ to get him to join!"

"Speaking of Kaya…" Nami said with an evil grin, "Isn't she going here?"

Usopp blushed bright red before stuttering out a reply, "Y-yes she is. Sh-she isn't joining a crew though. K-kaya's just studying to become a doctor."

"So she'll be sitting at the 'loner's table' then?" Nami asked curiously.

"Don't call it that!" Usopp protested, "They aren't loners! They just don't want to join a crew to fight the stupid World Government when they graduate. They actually want to live past their twenties…"

"And there goes his negativity again…" Nami muttered, "Chopper, you should really check him for depression or something. This can't be healthy."

"Don't you think I already thought of that?" Chopper replied, "Usopp is just the most negative person I have ever met!"

"And I am damn proud of it!" Usopp stated with another proud pose.

"Weird thing to be proud of," Zoro muttered.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted as Sanji headed to their table, several plates balanced precariously on his hands and arms.

"Prepare yourselves," Usopp warned as he assumed battle position.

* * *

Ace walked down the empty hallway, an easy smirk playing across his features. Today was a good day he decided. Luffy was now safe inside Water 7 which meant that he could not only keep an eye on him, but he could also spend some much needed quality time with his younger brother. It had been so long since they had last seen each other. Walking past two freshman girls that were dawdling outside the cafeteria doors, he shot them a teasing smile and a wink before dissapearing inside the cafeteria. Behind him, the two freshmen melted against the wall, their eyes dilated from the unexpected attention from the sexy upperclassman.

It wasn't hard to locate his brother. Second row to the right, fifth table back; just follow the flying bits of partially chewed food and loud cries for more. Typical Luffy. He sauntered past the other tables until he arrived right behind his oblivious brother. Putting a finger to his lips to warn the others sitting at the table to not give him away, Ace crept forward and snatched Luffy into a strong head lock.

"Ace!" Luffy cried ecstatically as he struggled futilely against his older brother's strong grip.

"Hey, Luffy! How ya been little bro?" Ace asked as he smiled down at Luffy's beaming face. Oh how he had missed that carefree, happy look.

"I missed you, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as he finally pulled his head out of Ace's grip. Turning around, he threw himself at Ace, effectively capturing him in a tight bear hug.

"I missed you too buddy," Ace laughed while ruffling Luffy's dark hair.

"This is my brother!" Luffy announced proudly as he sat back down at the table and resumed eating. Ace sat down next to him and snatched away a chicken wing before Luffy's greedy fingers could get to it.

"So you're the unlucky bastards that got stuck on Luffy's crew?" Ace asked Zoro and Sanji as he sat down at the table across from them.

"Yep," Zoro grunted before taking a big swig of his drink, "Oi, shitty cook? Got anything strong to drink? This crap ain't cutting it."

"You aren't even supposed to be drinking alcohol you—you _moss-head_!" Sanji shot back with a triumphant look.

"Moss-head? That's the best you could think of?" Zoro asked, unimpressed.

"Oh, wait! I got it…_marimo_!" Sanji said gleefully as he smirked at Zoro.

"Pet names? Don't you think your moving kind of fast dart-brow?" Zoro replied with a shit-eating smirk. Sanji blushed bright red, and the next thing Zoro knew, he had a face full of black dress shoe.

Ace chuckled at the fighting duo before turning back to the others at the table. Sitting beside his food devouring brother was an orange-haired girl who looked only mildly disturbed by Luffy's lack of manners. She must have been around him longer than the others. Beside her, a younger teen with the longest nose he had ever seen was desperately trying to finish his own dinner before Luffy could steal it all away. Across the table was a small…creature…a tanuki possibly? Whatever he was, he was freaking adorable, and he was staring at Ace with a mixture of fear and admiration.

"So, you're his star crew? Seem pretty small…"

The long-nosed teen looked up at him in indignation before saying, "Don't underestimate me! By the age of five I was fighting and destroying entire World Government Navy fleets…with my _bare hands_!"

"Really?" Ace said disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes!" the teen replied, oblivious to Ace's mocking tone, "Because of that, I have a following of over eight thousand people!"

"Eight thousand?" the tanuki asked in awe, "You're so cool Usopp!"

"You don't _actually_ believe him do you, Chopper?" the orange-haired girl asked disbelievingly.

"Didn't you hear what he said, Nami! Eight thousand followers!" Chopper replied loudly, "So cool…"

Zoro and Sanji had finally stopped fighting in favor of saving some of their food from Luffy. Wrestling him to the floor, they snatched back a few pieces of food that had escaped Luffy's grasp. Sitting back down at the table, the two older teens quickly scarfed down their food before Luffy could reclaim it.

"So, you guys gotten your room assignments yet?" Ace asked casually.

"Room assignments? Oh, you mean the room number on our class schedules?" Sanji asked as he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket, "Let's see, I'm in room 206."

"Room 118," Usopp said as he too looked at his schedule.

"Me too!" Chopper cheered excitedly.

Luffy looked down at his piece of paper, turned it over a few times before finally saying, "207!"

"That's my room!" Ace told his brother, "Looks like I won't have the comfort of being alone anymore." Luffy wasn't listening though, he was over the moon about sharing a room with his brother. Secretly, so was Ace.

"What about you, Zoro?" Nami inquired.

Zoro just stared down at his schedule before looking up at the rest of them. "I'm in room…206…" he muttered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sanji yelled, "No way in hell am I sharing a room with this barbarian! He probably doesn't even shower!"

"I do too!" Zoro shot back with a glare, "Besides, I don't wanna share a room with you either!"

"There's not much you can do about it, I am afraid," Ace told them, "You're stuck with whatever room assignment you get."

"Great," Zoro muttered, "I have to share a room with a curly browed idiot."

"You're one to talk moss-head," Sanji replied as the two of them stood up and walked out of the room, presumably to head to their dorm. "You're going the wrong way, moron!"

Ace watched the two of them depart before looking back at Luffy. He smiled at his brother; he had grown up so much since he had last seen him. He had grown taller, and his baby fat had all but disappeared, leaving a skinny teen in its wake. Even his unruly raven hair had grown even longer and unrulier.

"C'mon, Luf! I'll show you where our room is!" Ace said as he too stood up from the table. Bidding the others goodbye, the two brothers walked towards the dorm building.

"This place is so cool so far!" Luffy gushed as they walked along.

"Just wait til classes start. That's when the real fun begins!"

**[1]- wooden katana used for training and **_**legal**_** sword competitions**

**[2]- I always pictured Sanji being straight forward with his sexuality. I also can't see him as gay, he likes woman to much, so bisexual he is!**

**[3]- two people and a reindeer to be more specific**

**[4]- because there is a secret world within the normal world, I have decided that a different form of money will be required within safe havens**

**[5]- Normally, you can't travel with weapons, but if you check it in claims so you aren't handling it directly and you have a weapons permit, I figure they would allow it…maybe…**

* * *

**First chapter…finished! What do you think? I spent a lot of time developing the whole plot line for this. This chapter probably left you with many questions about the WG and DFs and such in this world, but the next chapter will answer all of those. Feel free to ask away anyway…I will try to reply to all questions without giving away stuff about the next chapter!**

**Don't worry this will have plenty of steamy Zosan. And some D-cest as well; this will develop slower though. The other pairings are pretty generic Usopp and Kaya, Franky and Robin, and a few other surprise ones along the way!**

**Please review with any comments or suggestions! I love critiques so please don't be afraid to be honest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pirate Revolution**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Jitters**

"You see it too, right?" Sanji asked quietly, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He and Zoro had just arrived at their dorm room, and upon opening the door they had discovered something very...unsettling.

"There's only one bed," Zoro grunted back unfazed by the single queen bed that stood in the center of the small room. Other than the bed, the only furnishings were a single desk and a wardrobe.

"It looks like this was meant to be a single," Zoro continued as he walked fully into the room. Plopping his suitcase down beside the bed, he carefully put his katana bag on the desk before going back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"T—this isn't acceptable!" Sanji insisted from where he still stood in the doorway, secretly hoping that if he waited long enough the problem would fix itself.

"Can't we deal with it in the morning?" Zoro grumbled. He had already pulled his shoes off. "I'm tired."

"B-but, where the hell am I supposed to sleep? The bathtub?" Sanji asked incredulously as he finally walked completely into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you can if you want to," Zoro replied with a smirk. He peeled off his shirt and chucked on top of his suitcase. "But, I don't mind sharing."

Sanji blushed at the implication behind Zoro's words, but quickly stamped down the feeling. He shot Zoro an unimpressed glare before stomping over to the wardrobe. Throwing open the wooden doors, Sanji inspected the inside. "This isn't going to be big enough," he mused out loud.

"Only a prissy cook like you would need another wardrobe for his stuffy suits," Zoro grumbled, "Turn off the light and get in bed so I can go to sleep!"

"Fine!" Sanji snapped back as he began stripping his clothes off. Shrugging out of his jacket, Sanji quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Behind him, Zoro was lounging back in bed, his arms crossed comfortably behind his head as he enjoyed the view. Tight muscles stretched teasingly under Sanji's creamy skin as he bent over to strip off his pants. His pale skin glowed faintly in the dim light as Sanji turned around to look quizzically at Zoro. Seeing the cook's curious glance, Zoro shot him a cocky smirk which only made the blonde blush faintly before he stomped over to the wall and flipped off the lights, plunging them into darkness. Sanji padded over to the bed and cautiously slipped under the covers, hyper aware of the bulky body a scant five inches away.

He laid there, stiff as a board, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to Zoro's soft breathing beside him. Zoro, for his part, was slightly more relaxed. He was even able to slip into a pre-sleep haze before his body registered the chill that permeated the air. It was freezing, and judging from Sanji's shivering beside him, he felt it too.

"Oi, cook. It's cold."

"No shit, moss head," Sanji muttered back. He shifted slightly beneath the covers, wrapping them tighter around his body in an attempt to get warm. Beside him, he could feel Zoro doing the same. The muscular body next to him though, shifted closer-closer than he was comfortable with and icy hands snaked their way around Sanji's bare waist, pulling his body flush against the swordsman's. Warm breath tickled the back of Sanji's neck as Zoro pulled the cook in closer, relishing in the warmth that rolled off his pale skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji squawked as he writhed around in the swordsman's embrace, trying to glare at the teen that he had barely known for a day.

"It's cold," Zoro repeated as he cuddled up closer to Sanji, "You're warm."

For several moments, Sanji stewed in silent indignation, futilely attempting to fabricate a counter-argument in his mind, but honestly, even if Sanji wanted to argue with him, he couldn't. So he decided to let it slide, Zoro was quite warm after all, and Sanji was pretty cold... Finally, he relaxed into the warm embrace, listening as Zoro's breathing slowed down and soon, his followed suit.

The next morning at breakfast, Sanji was hard at work in the kitchen trying to cook enough food to feed the student body and teaching staff. This was his way of not focusing on the fact that he and a boy he barely knew had been practically spooning the night before. Zoro had risen early that morning, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Sanji as he prepared for an early work-out before his day got underway.

Students and staff alike filed sleepily into the cafeteria to eat a hasty breakfast before the first day of school started. At the table the Straw Hats had unofficially claimed as their own, Nami, Usopp and Chopper were sitting half-asleep as they waited for Sanji to finish breakfast. After a few minutes of barely coherent chatter, Luffy and Ace joined them, fully awake.

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked cheerfully as he sat down next to Nami. Ace sat down across from them, looking just as alert as his brother. That is, until his eyes drooped closed and he face-planted onto the table with a distinct thud. Luffy didn't even flinch at the odd spectacle. Chopper was freaking out though, running around in circles, yelling for a doctor.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked, "What the hell is wrong with Ace? He looks like he died!"

Luffy chortled as he reached over and patted his older brother on the head. "Don't worry, he does that a lot. He's nelocleptoc."

"Do you mean narcoleptic?" Usopp asked, perplexed.

"Shishishi! Yeah, that's what he's got!" But nobody answered my question!" he whined, "Where's Zoro?"

"The moss-head went to the gym for a pre-breakfast workout," Sanji said as he walked up with their breakfast plates balanced precariously on his arms, "Of course, the idiot probably got lost on the way there...and on the way back."

"How's rooming with him so far?" Chopper inquired, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sanji almost dropped the plates as embarrassment jolted through him from the innocent question. Quickly righting himself, he pushed thoughts of Zoro's strong arms circled around his waist away. He started putting breakfast on the table debating how to reply.

"Judging from his mood, it probably wasn't that enjoyable," Usopp mused aloud, saving Sanji the trouble of fumbling through an answer. He was just about to nod in agreement when Ace cut in.

"Or it was more than enjoyable," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Sanji blushed slightly under Ace's smirking gaze while Luffy laughed at his brother's statement. Nami rolled her eyes at the idiots and Chopper merely looked confused. Just then, Zoro sauntered up to their table, halfway through breakfast.

"Oi! Cook, food!" Zoro demanded as he sat down next to Ace.

"Get your own damn food," Sanji shot back with a glare, "I'm not serving you if you're gonna show up twenty minutes late."

"Fine," Zoro grumbled as he stood up and stomped over to the kitchen counter. When he returned with his food, Luffy was being his usual food-stealing black hole and Usopp was desperately trying to protect his food from the starving pirate. Sanji, Chopper and Nami were immersed in conversation about the other students they had met so far as they all ate quickly before their captain could steal their food.

Ace, with the others sufficiently distracted, leaned over to Zoro and said softly, "How did you sleep last night? You weren't cold, were you?"

Zoro shoveled some scrambled eggs into his mouth before replying, "It was cold at first, but I warmed up."

"Oh, really? If I recall, the heater in that room is broken. Blueno keeps saying he's going to fix it, but he never seems to get around to it..."

Zoro blanched; Ace had been in their room before. That means he knew it was a single..._he knew_. Ace smirked at him knowingly and suddenly, Zoro wasn't so hungry anymore. Fighting down a blush that threatened to turn his entire face bright red, he thanked the god that he didn't believe in when the bell shrilled through the cafeteria, nudging the other sleepy students to life. Hurriedly, Zoro shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, not wanting to waste the delicious food before he attempted to beat a hasty retreat.

Attempted because, somehow, he found himself in front of the kitchen door instead of the cafeteria doors.

"C'mon marimo, I'll take your directionally challenged ass to history," Sanji said from where he stood behind the swordsman, hands shoved casually in his pockets as an unlit cigarette hung between his lips.

"I don't need your help," Zoro mumbled as he turned around and started to walk away.

"I beg to differ," Sanji said with a smirk as he snatched the back of Zoro's collar and pulled him in the correct direction.

* * *

"Welcome to your first day of World History," Professor Nico Robin announced to her large class, "I don't believe in wasting time or words so we will begin immediately."

Zoro groaned inwardly, was she for real? A teacher who actually taught on the first day of school. He decided immediately that this would be the class he took naps in.

"I advise you all be very attentive," Robin warned with a knowing smile in Zoro's direction, "I tend to be very _hands-on_ with my teaching methods...Let's begin! We will be starting with the origins of the World Government."

Zoro sighed quietly; there goes his nap plans... Beside him, Sanji was starving avidly at Robin. _He's probably hoping her hands-on techniques are something sexy..._ Zoro thought to himself_ Damn pervert._

"Originally, during the beginning of the first great civilizations, the World Government was formed by powerful figureheads who wanted to see each civilization grow and prosper. Through their manipulation, each great civilization would flourish, then at an opportune time, it would fall to a greater civilization. This went on for hundreds of centuries, and each new group of government leaders was more power hungry than the last. As time wore on, the World Government became more corrupt and obsessed with controlling every aspect of the people they had supremacy over.

In the late 18th century, World Government officials recruited a scientist name Dr. Aster Vegapunk. He specialized in human and animal mutations. His work for the government paved the way for the creation of a new Super Human serum called a Devil Fruit. It was named thus because of its fruit shape and the devil-like abilities it granted the consumer. Devil Fruits were perfected by Dr. Aster's great-grandson and were immediately implemented by the World Government.

For a long time, they were able to control the world with the use of their Devil Fruit enhanced soldiers, but soon a Devil Fruit fell into the hands of the public. After a man ate it and discovered the strange abilities it granted, he realized what they were intended for. This man led the first revolution against the World Government. The battle and everything that ensued for the following one hundred years has been erased from history." As Robin said the last part, her eyes flicked subtly over to the door, where a man with a pigeon resting on his soldier was eyeing her intently. He had been standing there since class had started, his intense stare unwavering. When their eyes met, he gave her a meaningful look before turning on his heel and striding away down the hallway. Robin froze in the middle of her lecture, momentarily losing her place. But, just as quickly as she had froze, she melted and continued teaching.

"When history began once more," she continued as she faced her class again, "Two powerful forces emerged, The World Government and those who opposed their tyrannical rule, dubbed Pirates. The playing field had been leveled though, for both government officials and strong pirates had Devil Fruit abilities. For several hundreds of years, these two forces clashed over and over again, each one attempting to gain the upper hand but neither succeeding.

The most recent clash, known as the Pirate Revolution, has been the most lengthy and costly of all the wars. Started by Gol D. Roger, more commonly known as the Pirate King—"

A whoop went up from the back of the classroom and when Robin glanced up from her lecture notes, Luffy was standing up, beaming.

"That's gonna be me!" he announced to the class with a self-confident grin.

A couple of rows down, a teen with fiery red hair and a cruel smile shouted, "Shut up, pipsqueak! That title _will_ be mine!"

"I have to disagree with you on that one, Eustass-ya," the dark haired teen sitting next to him said with a smirk.

"Quiet!" Robin ordered quickly before a fight could break out between the three hot-headed males "I won't tolerate any of that in my class!"

"Yes ma'am," the three teens replied, subdued, as they sat back down.

"Now, as I was saying, Roger and his crew led several other pirate crews into battle against the World Government in what we know now as the iconic Battle of Loguetown. It was here where the pirates have what is known as a glorious defeat. Roger is captured by the enemy and instead of giving up, his forces rally around his final words. _"Wealth, fame, power. That's all the World Government wants. But, you can take it from them! Fight for it, find it and the world will be yours!"_

His death sparked a new age of revolution, this time led by four powerful figures known as the Emperors. As time wore on though, attempting to live a normal life without hurting those oblivious to the eternal war raging all around them proved too hard for many of the pirates. So, a solution was created. Safe havens were formed all around the world under the protection of the four Emperors. Within these cities, pirates and devil fruit users flourished, they had families, and they formed crews and went off to fight the World Government."

Glancing up, Robin saw that it was almost time for the period to end. Stacking her notes neatly on her podium, she looked up at her class and said, "We are going to stop there for today. Come tomorrow with notebooks and pens to take notes. That is all."

The bell rang just as Robin finished talking, and the loud rustle and clamor of students leaving class filled the room. As the students chatter faded down the hallway, Robin gathered up her notes and tucked them neatly into her bag, before striding over to the door. She flipped off the lights and looked carefully down both hallways before turning left and hurrying away. She was almost halfway down the empty hallway when a figure detached itself from the inky shadows and fell in step beside her.

"I thought we forbade you from teaching that," Lucchi said quietly.

"I was simply doing my job, I said nothing that any other teacher wouldn't have said," Robin replied coolly without looking at the man beside her.

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, Miss Nico, but don't let it happen again," Lucchi warned, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. With one final look at the raven-haired teacher, he melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

After he was gone, Robin slumped against the wall and let her bag fall to the ground with a hollow thump. She allowed herself a moment to lower her walls; her head fell into her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut and fantasized for just a moment that she was anywhere but here. Just as quickly as she had come undone, Robin straightened up and picked up her bag, pretending nothing had happened at all.

"Professor Nico?" Turning around, Robin noticed the orange-haired girl from her first period class staring at her quizzically.

"You may call me Robin," she replied with a soft smile.

"Okay—Robin? What are you doing here by yourself? Combat class is starting and everyone is heading over there to watch."

"Ah, yes, I am intrigued to see just how strong this new batch is," Robin mused.

"C'mon!" Nami said with a smile as she walked up to Robin, "We can walk there together!"

* * *

Franky, in all of his speedo-wearing, blue ducktail-haired glory, stood in front of the group of newly arrived boys. He surveyed the new batch with a critical eye and was only mildly surprised by what he saw. Several of them looked the part of the immensely strong, scary as shit pirate, but several others looked surprisingly normal. The teen with the green hair looked appropriately muscular and fearsome, and the large, heavily stitched gash that spread across his chest only added to his image. The leggy blonde lounging next to him though looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine, modeling, not here preparing to fight, but Franky knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

As the long-time teacher of combat at Grand Line High School and University, he wasn't surprised by the large amount of people who had shown up to watch the newbies fight. It was always a good idea to size up the competition, and a little birdie had told him that a new girl was leading the bets this year. Not surprising.

"Okay, let's get started!" Franky announced over the din of idle chatter. Everyone quickly quieted down, eager to get the fights started.

"Okay, um you-blondie and...bro with the big ass scar. You two can start us off."

Sanji stood up sinuously as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He strode out to the middle of the mat and shot Zoro a cocky smirk. With an equally large smirk, Zoro got up and followed Sanji out into the middle of the large room.

"Wait!" Someone yelled from the sidelines. The two fighters turned towards the voice, their eyebrows quirked in slight irritation. A pink-haired boy stood there, waving one of his hands frantically in the air. "He has swords; don't you think that is unfair to Sanji?"

Zoro bit back a laugh as Sanji narrowed his eyes in a heated glare, aiming it at the unfortunate boy.

"Well blondie, you scared?" Franky asked.

"Hell no!" Sanji replied furiously, "I'll beat this idiot moss-head easily!"

"Oh, really?" Zoro shot back as he unsheathed his swords. The spectators _oohh_-ed in fascination as he gripped one sword in his mouth while the other two were held tightly in each hand.

"You look like an idiot," Sanji snorted as he crouched down, his hands still shoved in his pockets. He lunged forward, bringing his left leg straight up to crash back down on Zoro's head. Zoro raised his left arm in defense and blocked the kick with the blunt side of his sword. The crowd was already going wild as Sanji drew his leg back, preparing himself for the counter attack that was sure to come. He crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge to either side should he need to.

A huge smirk spread around the sword hilt clenched in his teeth as Zoro lunged forward and faked to the right before whirling around and slashing at Sanji's exposed left side. Right before the sword could bite into his flesh, Sanji dodged to the side and brought his leg up in a powerful roundhouse kick. Sensing the kick, Zoro ducked down and brought the hilt of one of his swords up to absorb the impact. While the swords took the brunt of the kick, Sanji's heel still managed to clip Zoro's forehead.

The crowd _oooh-_ed in encouragment as a thin stream of blood dripped down Zoro's forehead were Sanji had clipped him. Intending to return the favor, Zoro lunged forward ferociously, slashing his left swords across Sanji's arm. The flesh ripped open easily and vermillion blood seaped through the now ruined sleeve of Sanji's dress shirt.

"Bastard," Sanji hissed, "That was my favorite shirt."

"Not sorry," was Zoro's reply. Even more angry now, Sanji spun around, aiming a sharp kick at Zoro's temple. Just before his heel could connect with Zoro's head, he felt the sharp press of a steel blade against the pale skin of his neck.

The whole room froze, hardly daring to breath from the anticipation. Both opponents stood still, panting slightly, but neither wavered from their position. Sanji knew that it would only take a quick thrust from Zoro and his throat would be spilling his blood all over the floor, just like Zoro knew it would only take one sharp kick at his temple and he would be down for the count. Finally, both admitted defeat and took a clean step away from the other. Everyone let out a whoosh of disappointed breath as Zoro sheathed his swords and Sanji walked back over to the sidelines. Neither looked at the other as they sat down on the hard floor, instead choosing to avidly watch the next fight between Drake and Kidd.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nami groaned as she glared at Zoro and Sanji from across the room. Not only was she pissed that she had made no money off of either of them, but now they had to go and do this.

"What is it?" Robin asked curiously as she followed the younger girl's gaze.

"They're pouting," Nami replied with a roll of her eyes.

Robin giggled quietly into her palm as she inspected the two teens. Indeed, they were pouting she realized; boy's egos were so easily wounded she mused silently as she dragged her gaze back to the current fight.

* * *

"I thought I was going to die! I really did!" Usopp groaned from where he was slumped in his seat at their usual table.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" Nami scolded the sniper absentmindedly as she happily counted the money she had made off of the other fights.

"Did you not see him? He was huge! And a _bear_! I thought he was going to rip my face off!"

"But he didn't!" Chopper said brightly in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"He just kicked you all the way across the room!" Luffy said with a laugh, "You survived though, didn't you?"

Usopp just replied with another muffled groan as he let his head fall forward onto the table in embarrassment and despair.

"Here is your lunch my beautiful Nami-san!" Sanji sang as he twirled up to the table. Depositing the plate in front of the navigator, Sanji turned to the other pirates and said, "I guess you shit-heads can have your lunch too." He laid all of the plates onto the table before sitting down himself to eat.

"Yes! MEAT!" Luffy cheered as he immediately began gobbling up all the food he could get his hands on.

Nami looked up from her own perfectly made food to glance at Zoro who sat hunched in his own chair across from her. He was picking dejectedly at his food as he stared down stoically at the table's scratched surface. Glancing down the table, she saw Sanji sitting in the seat farthest from Zoro, trying his best to talk with everyone at once in an unsubtle attempt to ignore Zoro. Rolling her eyes, Nami slammed her fist onto the table and glared at the two teens.

"How long are you guys going to pout?" she demanded.

Zoro glared up at her and protested, "I'm not pouting!"

"I mean, c'mon guys! It was a tie...who cares?" Nami continued with a flippant wave of her hand.

Zoro choked on the piece of grilled steak in his mouth; his face bright red, he chugged some water to dislodge the half-chewed food from his windpipe.

"With all due respect Nami-san, you are very beautiful and extremely smart, but a tie between men is more humiliating than a loss."

"Tch," Zoro snorted, "Who said you were a man, you prissy cook?"

"I'm more of a man than you, marimo!" Sanji shot back as he glared down the table at Zoro.

"At least they stopped pouting," Nami murmured to herself as she resumed eating.

"Hey, guys!" Ace called out as he sauntered up to the table, "I saw Zoro and Sanji duke it out! It sucks that it ended in a draw though, it was shaping up to be a good fight."

"Spoke too soon," Nami muttered as she mentally debated the pros and cons of hitting Ace _hard_ upside the head.

Zoro sunk back into his silent state of stoic depression while Sanji kicked Usopp in the chest. For no apparent reason.

"Touchy subject, I see," Ace said with a smirk.

"You have _no_ idea," Nami replied with another roll of her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day sped by in a blur of first day lectures and new faces as the Straw Hats struggled to get through it all alive. By the time dinner rolled around, they were all exhausted, even Luffy, which was a pretty hard feat to accomplish. The Straw Hats, with the addition of Ace, sat around their table, tiredly protecting their food from their starving captain. No one even attempted to talk as they hurried to finish eating.

"Oi, Luf?" Ace asked as Luffy finally finished eating, "Wanna head back up to our room?"

"Yep! I'm pretty pooped; sleep sounds good!" Luffy replied with a grin as he stood up. Ace got up as well and the two brothers sauntered out of the cafeteria, side by side.

Once back in their room, Luffy collapsed with a dramatic sigh onto his bed, "So _ttttiiirrreeeeddd_!" He whined out in one big breath.

Ace chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower, "At least brush your teeth before you crash!" he called over his shoulder.

"Okay, Ace!"

Ace stripped out of his shorts and placed his favorite cowboy hat onto the counter before stepping under the rushing, hot water. His first day had been tiring; it always was at this school. He was just as eager as Luffy to go to sleep and he was itching to collapse onto his own bed just as his younger brother had done. He quickly washed his hair and turned off the shower before stepping out and drying up. Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, Ace walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the semi-darkness of his room. He found his set of drawers and quickly slipped on some boxers.

He walked over to his bed, but his dreams of collapsing onto it with a satisfied sigh were shattered by the half-asleep form that lay curled beneath the covers.

"Um, Luffy? Why are you in my bed?" Ace asked the younger boy.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't wanna sleep alone tonight," Luffy replied with a sleepy grin.

Ace rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, but he still slipped under the covers next to Luffy.

"Nightmares?" he asked as he settled down beneath the comforter.

"Not exactly," Luffy replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion, "Seeing you again, i-it just makes me miss Sabo, that's all."

Ace didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. Instead, he turned over on his side and pulled Luffy in closer, hugging him tightly against his bare chest. Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around his older brother and buried his face in the crook of Ace's neck.

"Night, Luf," Ace said quietly as he hugged his brother tighter.

"Night, Ace," was Luffy's muffled reply.

They fell asleep, tangled in each other's embrace, happy memories of their lost brother hovering over them both.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji both stood awkwardly at the foot of the single queen bed. Zoro's stoic gaze shifted uncertainly between Sanji and the bed; Sanji glared at Zoro unwaveringly. Finally, the cook broke the silence.

"Tomorrow, loser has to sleep on the floor."

"Sounds fine to me," Zoro grunted, "I'll be sure to give you a pillow and blanket when I win."  
"Like hell you will shit-head," Sanji shot back as he climbed under the covers.

Zoro merely snorted, confident in his fighting prowess. He snaked his arms out and pulled the cook's lithe body closer to his own. He wanted more of that warmth, he wanted to possess it and make it his own. But, if he told the cook that, he would probably just be kicked in the head. It really wasn't fair how oblivious the shitty cook was to his own sex appeal.

"Oi, marimo, what are you doing?" Sanji groused breaking Zoro's train of thought.

"Blueno still hasn't fixed the heater," Zoro replied with a smirk.

**AN- How was that? Chapter 2 finished! Please review with any comments, thoughts or suggestions! I would love to hear back from all of you!**


End file.
